


The Chain

by boopedbyanangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Supernatural Writing Challenge May 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopedbyanangel/pseuds/boopedbyanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt = Song: "Go" by Delilah</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chain

I am the chain  
Forged in the time  
Before remembering. 

Oh, feel my power,  
Acknowledge me! 

Out of material  
Ethereal,  
As yet undiscovered,  
That bonds the Angel  
To the Righteous Man. 

Oh, feel my power,  
Acknowledge me! 

I pulse with the power of storms and lightning  
I smell of ozone and alcohol  
I cannot be tarnished. 

Oh, feel my power,  
Acknowledge me! 

I have bound two  
Who've been monsters  
And demons  
And sacrificial lambs. 

Oh, feel my power,  
Acknowledge me! 

Through the slaughters  
I've held. 

Oh, feel my power,  
Acknowledge me! 

My links—hidden—have borne the bond  
In Heaven, in Hell,  
On Earth at its end,  
And in a world without color. 

Oh, feel my power,  
Acknowledge me! 

Walls cannot break me,  
Nor a mind not its own.  
I have held in the Abyss  
And the idyllic life. 

Oh, feel my power,  
Acknowledge me! 

I will yield to neither  
Sword nor steel nor bullet.  
I have felt despair  
And heartbreak,  
Lovelessness and great love. 

Oh, feel my power,  
Acknowledge me! 

I slip under trenchcoats  
And leather jackets,  
Through bandages,  
Stitches, and brokenness.  
If hands followed my path,  
Would they feel me? 

Oh, I wonder  
Oh, I wonder  
Oh, I wonder  
Would a kiss truly be my undoing?

**Author's Note:**

> It was hard for me to pull inspiration out of this song :/  
> I hope this poem satisfies.


End file.
